For Your Happiness
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: The news about Pirate King’s death spread around the world. How will Vivi react about this? W-wait a minute. Is he really died? LuffyViviKohza *ON HIATUS*


Hi everyone~! Thank you for opening this fic^^. This is my first multichapter fic. Will it have a happy ending? Or sad ending? Stay tuned to find out!

Summary: The news about Pirate King's death spread around the world. How will Vivi react about this? W-wait a minute. Is he really died?? A LuffyViviKohza fic from uRufu.

Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece. Wow, he's so lucky! I wish I'm his daughter =P. But wait, I own Midara, Jigsaw Pirate, Ruby and Aisyaa!! (They're my OC in this fic)

Chapter 1  
The Death of The Pirate King

Only 4 months ago since Monkey D Luffy proclaimed himself as a new Pirate King on the earth. He had arrived in Raftel and found the treasure called One Piece. Only 4 months ago since Mugiwara Pirate became the strongest pirate crew in the world after they defeated Blackbeard Pirate and all the Sichibukai. And only 4 months ago since he and his crew had made the World Government and Marine were looked like cows stuck on their noses*. But, 2 days ago, the Marine found the body of the Pirate King, covered in blood, lying on his ship. And his crews were nowhere to found.

_The Marine Headquarter_

"No! It can't be! It can't be Luffy!! He's not died!!" Koby was shock by the latest news. "Nobody can defeat him!!"

"I know this is unbelievable, but it's really Luffy." Helmeppo cleared the statement.

"But he.. He is.. King of the Pirates!! He has defeated all the strongest pirates in the world, even all the Sichibukai!!"

"C-calm down, Koby..." Helmeppo tried to calm his friend.

"How the hell can I calm down after hearing this ridiculous news??"

"W-well, I understand.."

Koby slammed the table in front of him very hard. "Dammit! I can't believe this!" Tears started running down his cheek.

"Koby.." Helmeppo had a concern look on his face.

"He's a great guy. A strong, determined person. Full of hopes and dreams. He's.. My nakama…" Koby sobbed, hiding his eyes behind his arm.

"Stop being a crybaby, Koby." A familiar voice called behind him.

Koby turned his head to the voice. Eyes red from crying. "Vice Admiral?"

"My grandson definitely doesn't want his death being cried like that." Monkey D Garp walked toward them.

"Why, Sir?! Why don't you feel sad about your grandson?!"

"I am sad. Very sad, actually. But I try not to cry about it. It also happened when Ace was executed. He deserved it, anyway. But still, they're my grandsons." Garp closed his eyes, hiding his true sadness of losing his two grandsons.

"Sir, who had killed him?" Helmeppo asked. "I thought he's the strongest person in the world, in the fact he had defeated all the Sichibukai members and Blackbeard Pirate."

"It's Jigsaw Pirate, but it's only the speculation. They found Midara's coat, Jigsaw Pirate's captain, on his ship."

"Jigsaw Pirate? I never heard about them." Helmeppo crossed his arms on his chest, one eyebrow twitched upward.

"Yeah, they're unpopular. I only know they're from West Blue. Even the captain doesn't have any bounty for his head."

"What?! How could they defeat Luffy if they're only an underrate pirate?!" Koby yelled at Garp.

"I said it's only a speculation. It hasn't proved yet. However, Luffy is died." Garp glared at the pink haired boy.

Koby turned his head down, still mad from the fact.

"Sir, when will they spread this news? This is very big news." Helmeppo asked, curious.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow this news will be spread around the world. And I'm sure, it will be the biggest news in the world, even bigger than Roger's death."

------

Garp was right. The news spread around the world immediately, included Shimoshiki Village, Syrup Village, Cocoyashi Village, Baratie, Drum Island, Water Seven, Fusha Village, and Alabasta. And the news was the biggest news on that day, even on that century. Everybody couldn't believe this. They had gotten their new Pirate King, and then after several months he was died already? What the hell?!

_Makino Bar, Fusha Village_

The newspaper was fallen from Makino's hand. Her body was shaking from disbelief. L-luffy is died??

"Nooooo!!!!!!!" she fell on her knees, her palms covered her face. "Luffyyyyy!!!!" she burst into tears.

"I-I can't believe this. It was like a day ago when he became King of The Pirate.." The Head Village squeezed his newspaper. "That brat…"

"_How will Shanks react about this??"_ Makino thought. Her mind traveled through her past memories about Luffy and Shanks. Her eyes were in tears again.

------

_Alubarna Palace, Alabasta Kingdom_

"Vivi-sama mustn't know about this." Igaram talked to Chaka.

"I agree with you. She will be very sad. Mugiwara is very important for her." Chaka folded the newspaper, and then put it on the table.

"Poor Vivi-sama.." Igaram gave his concerned look.

"It's useless, Igaram-san, Chaka-san." Pell walked into the room, interrupted them.

"What do you mean by useless, Pell?" Igaram glared at the eagle man.

"Useless for hiding this from Vivi-sama. She already knows."

------

"Vivi-sama!! Vivi-sama!! Open the door, please!!"

"Vivi-sama!! It's us, Ruby and Aisyaa!!"

The maids knocked Vivi's door room very hard, but they didn't hear any response from her.

"What's wrong with her?" Aisyaa asked Ruby with worried look on her face.

"I don't know.. She has locked her door since morning, so I couldn't ask her." Ruby answered the brunette maid.

"I'm so worried about her. She never does this. I think something- or someone has hurt her!"

"Hm, I think so. By the way, what have you done to her this morning?" asked the ruby haired maid suspiciously.

"M-me?? I didn't do anything to her! I only prepared her dress, then she asked me the morning newspaper and I gave it to her!"

"Newspaper? What are the contents?"

"Well, I didn't read all of it, but I saw the headline was about Pirate King's death."

"That's it! That's what makes Vivi-sama behave like this!" Ruby shook Aisyaa's shoulders with wide eyes.

"W-what? Why? I don't understand!" Aisyaa still felt dizzy from the shake Ruby did.

Ruby let go of Aisyaa's shoulders. "Don't you know?? Our princess has a relationship with that Pirate King!!"

------

Vivi sobbed hard between her pillows. She couldn't believe what she just read on the newspaper. _The New Pirate King's Body Was Found on His Own Ship_. The New Pirate King?! It's Luffy-san!! Did they mean that Luffy-san has.. Died?!

The article said that Luffy had been killed by Jigsaw Pirate's Captain, Midara. His body was covered in blood, bruises, and burnt. His heart was pierced by a sword, which was the cause of his death.

She couldn't believe that. No. No, after he had become Pirate King 4 months ago. No, before he came back for her. No, before he took her with him. And no, before she became his queen. She knew she only had to wait for a few more months before he came back. But now..

"I-It can't be… L-luffy-san won't easily be killed by another pirate! He's strong, great, brave.. He's undefeatable!!" Vivi squeezed her pillow very hard.

"Why?? Why is this happened before he comes back to me?? WHY….!!!!!" She screamed out, before she fainted on her bed. Tears still going out from her beautiful eyes.

- To Be Continued -

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW:

That's the beginning of this story. *sigh* It's hard for me to choose the right word. Yeah, my English is suck. Hope you understand =/. There will be another chapter after this. I will write it immediately if I'm not busy with my school.

About this chapter, I'd like to give some explanation. First, in the first paragraph I wrote: _And only 4 months ago since he and his crew had made the World Government and Marine were looked like cows stuck on their noses._ Cows stuck on their noses?? LOL!! It's an Indonesian proverb. I don't know if I have translated it right or not. Well, it turned very funny for me *snicker*. It means that WG and Marine could do nothing else to stop Luffy and his crew. Heheheh… And I wanna keep that sentence in this story... It sounds very odd!! *laughing out loud*

Another explanation, I won't write the situation in Shimoshiki Village, Cocoyashi Village, Syrup Village, Baratie, Drum Island and Water Seven. And I won't write Shanks's and Dragon's reaction, either. I think it will be too long, and useless for the next chapter. In the next chapter I will focus on the real condition of the Mugiwara Pirate and also a little situation in Alabasta. Hey, you don't think Luffy is really died, don't you? I love him too much to make him died!!

Ah yes, the title. I was desperate searching for a good title, and I ended up with _For Your Happiness_. Hm, I don't know it fit for not. Sounds tragic for me. Anyway, if you have any ideas for the title, please tell me =)

So guys, I really wanna know about your opinions. How is my English? The grammar? The plot? Do you curious about the next chapter? Did I ruin the characters? I desperately wanna knooow!!!

Review pweeaase? *puppy eyes* I will love you!! Ah, the first reviewer will get a kiss on the cheek… From me!! Hahaha.. No, but from Luffy!! XD


End file.
